Through her eyes
by Pk Peekers
Summary: Mona has had it with "that" group. But since a new family moved into Ali's house and gave away her things, she ended up with Alison's diary- the same diary that holds all her secrets.What happens when Mona get the great idea of tricking the girls, is sheA


**Hey, this is my first story! Sorry if it is not good! This story is about the Pretty Little Liars Series It is in Mona's point of view. It starts when Alison goes missing. This is what i think! I hope y'all like it!**

I still remember the day when Alison when missing. I would have killed her myself but someone got to her first. I do not know what I did to make her hate me. I guess it started back in seventh grade when the five friends where closer then ever. They were going to have a sleep over and like always, I wasn't invited. I went up to Alison and asked her if they all wanted to came over and hang out. She said:

"Sorry, Mona, I've got plans."

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time."

I started going home when I heard their screams fill the air. I bet it was Alison playing a trick on all of them. But what I did not know was that it would be the last time I would ever hear her again. Sure I should be happy, but I always thought that I would be the one to kill her, to make her pay for all the times she dissed me and ignored me.

The next few days were filled with police and endless questions. The whole school was not clued in and they wanted to know what happen. But I knew that they would have to wait longer, until the police found something worth sharing.

Days where slow, peaceful, till that one day came. It was my chance to get back at them for all the times they were rude to me. A door opened and I ran in, hoping no one was watching.

Alison's family was moving. A new family was moving in and they were selling everything out of Ali's room.

"Can I take a look at her things. We were really close and I can't stand to see her things, our memories, be thrown out like that." I told the girl who was currently occupying Ali's room.

I walked around the box filled room, trying to find something decent to take. I took a book or two, some CDs, even a bracelet - I told the girl that we made it together - when I stumbled upon the thing I was looking for. Alison's Dairy. I thanked the girl, who was "sorry for my loss", and ran back home. This is good, great. Alison had all for her and her friends secrets in it. Now all I have to do was be friends with them or one of them. I needed to get close and drive a wedge between them. But who would be the best one to be friends with? I already know Hana; I guess I would build that relationship and see if she gave me anything interesting.

I saw Hana the next day; I smiled. This was just the beginning of my plan.

"Hana!" I called to her. "How are you?"

"Hey, Mona. I wouldn't say I was fine, I mean, that could have happened to anyone of us." But, it couldn't, I wanted to say.

"You've been looking great for some one who just lost their best friend." I tried to drag something out.

"I try." Not the answer I was looking for.

"Hana, do you want to hang out with me later?" I asked innocently. Maybe if we hung out I would get something out of her.

"I would really like that." She seemed relieved.

I didn't immediately ask what was going on with her and the others but I would when we were closer. I told her that I would meet her for coffee after school.

I spent the rest of the day reading Ali's Diary - waiting for a plot to pop into mind.

"Hey Mona!" Hana came running out of the History room.

"I can not wait for a coffee. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Of course, let me get my bag."

"Great, I will meet you by the front door." I said, running back to my locker to grab Alison's diary.

"I will have a small coffee and for you Hana?" I asked her once we got to the coffee shop.

"Same as you"

"So, what are you planning to do this summer?" I asked, nonsense chatter first, interesting conversation later.

"Well, I really want to get in to shape." Hana confessed, she seemed embarrassed

"That's awesome," I complimented. "Do you think, maybe, that I could accompany you?"

"That would be great. When do you want to start?" Hana asked.

"Tomorrow?" The sooner we get to know each other the better.

I walked home and thought what I was going to do first. I mean it is not like Ali can just came back. Or could she? Maybe it does not really have to be her I mean I do have all their little secrets.


End file.
